battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kingdom of Canada/@comment-25722005-20170509091017
Rideau Hall ---- On Maximilian I's royal palace, a convoy stopped on the palace's front courtyard. Out of a stretched Bentley came out Lillian de Havilland, Prime Minister. Her visit was expected, due to her weekly auditions with the King about situations both domestic and overseas. She was welcomed by Martin Walker, the King's private secretary and adviser. They both enter the palace to announce the Prime Minister's arrival. ---- Maximilian was on one of the numerous reading rooms in the palace. Beside him were numerous newspapers, delivered daily. As he finished reading the front page regarding the German attack on France, the door was opened and in came Walker. "Your Majesty, the Prime Minister," Walker announced, then stepped out of the door. In came Prime Minister de Havilland. As usual, in her hand was a briefcase containing various notes and documents for her audience. Maximilian stood up to receive his visitor, and de Havilland paid her respects to her King. "Good morning, Your Majesty," greeted de Havilland. "Good morning, de Havilland," Maximilian replied. As they both sat down and had some small talk as Lillian prepared her notes about recent events, Maximilian continued finishing up on the newspapers. When she was finished, he put down his newspaper. "Now for the first order of the day, were you aware of the recent events in France?" Lillian asked. "Of course, de Havilland. I'm aware of them." "Now as a quick run through, Islamic extremists working for Hamas have executed various Germans. Now the Germans were quite infuriated with this atrocity committed by these extremists. So much, that the Kaiser has ordered a German advance on France. According to inside sources, the Kaiser was infuriated with the French's incompetency in response to this event." "But the French has done nothing to justify this violation of sovereignty," Maximilian replied. "Besides, neither the French nor everyone else could see such a thing coming, couldn't they?" "Indeed, sir. The Cabinet and I look at this the same. This is an unacceptable course of action of which the Germans undertook. Now, in addition to that, the Iberians, the Italians, and the Singaporeans took this opportunity to invade France, too. There's nothing we can do for France now, it's too late for that. But we have to act, sir! While the Germans are our allies, we can't stand by and let this violation go by without some form of repercussion." "While the utterly disproportional response by the Germans were completely unwarranted for, I do see their point, although a weak one at that. Condemn the actions of Hamas... and condemn the Iberians, the Italians, and the Singaporeans' act of invasion. They have no business whatsoever in invading and violating French sovereign territory." "Very well, sir. I think that may be a proper course of action, although not the best," Lillian responded, writing down on her notes about the King's thoughts. "I'll have the Cabinet draft a statement." ---- "Now for a more pressing matter. Just this morning as you might be aware of already, the Børkish Empire has declared war against Germany and has sent troops into German territory. Some of our sources indicate that the Soviet Union is preparing for war against the Germans, too," Lillian explained. "And what do you think is the Børkish intent as to why they declared war? Is it perhaps the German-Iberian-Italian-Singaporean violation of neutrality of a state, in this case France?" Maximilian asked. "I've consulted with some of my secretaries, and they speculate that could be the reason. We haven't got our hands on an official Børkish document, nor are we aware if they released any at all," she elaborated. "We should get our hands on one, at least. Where do we come in, then?" "As you might know, we have military assets, interests, and formations in Belgium, particularly around the Ghent area. Now, we stand the risk of getting caught in the crossfire between Børk and Germany, along with their respective allies, if we stay there. Now, the Cabinet and I have been in discussion regarding the Canadian course of action here." "And what has been your Cabinet's decision, de Havilland?" Maximilian asked. "We'll stay neutral, but we will mobilise our troops just in case. Unless either Germany or Børk violates our neutrality in whatever way possible, we'll not assist militarily for now. Perhaps for humanitarian causes, maybe, but nothing else. And we'll be mobilising because we have to keep our troops there ready for any unexpected or unforeseen events. Any thoughts, sir?" "But we are allied with Germany. Aren't we obligated to come to their defence?" "I'm afraid the odds are against us in this situation. We don't have the numbers necessary to mount an offence or a defence. We only have 115,200 troops there, and 648 jet fighters stationed there. Whoever we side with, we're surely to be annihilated. You, sir? What do you think?" "I'm not too sure about this, de Havilland. I'll have to consult my adviser on this before I can be of any help to you regarding this matter. In the meantime, continue discussing with your Cabinet about other possible plans. We want every option on the table before choosing, don't we?" Maximilian concluded. "Whatever you wish, sir," Lillian acquiesced. ---- "Now, moving on to Operation Deterrent, the Cattirians have blockaded the Philippines. This was seen as an act of war, and now the two nations are at war. The Philippines are de-facto allied with us due to our alliance with Telosia, but we are obliged not to join due to the pledge of neutrality with the Cattirians. However, we have promised the Philippines a squadron as a deterrent against enemies. Should we send them in, and risk joining the war?" "Unless Telosia joins the Philippines against Cattiria, I believe we should keep our hands close. And besides, sending a battleship squadron isn't going to defuse the situation there. Perhaps, it might escalate it, and that's something we may not be able to afford right now." "I see. We won't be sending anything. And besides, I believe they're now more than capable of waging war against the Cattirians." "Indeed." Now that the most pressing matters have been discussed, they discussed about other domestic and foreign issues with the time allotted for their discussion... ---- tl;dr *Prime Minister's weekly auditions with the King *Decides to condemn everyone except Germany and France in the invasion of France *Canada gets annihilated if it joins the war in Europe, King and Prime Minister thinks *Meh, the Philippines could handle themselves